castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
News Archive
Here's the list of all the updates since the wiki was made. Most of these news items appear on the Home tab screen of Castle Age in the News area. Note: News haven't been listed during certain period of times. 2020 2019 2014 May * 05/05/14: Oblivion Archive! April * 04/09/14: Chest reorganization! * 04/08/14: Item Archives update! March * 03/27/14: General Alliance Update! * 03/24/14: Chest Consolation Prizes * 03/10/14: Phoenix Age joins Kabam February * 02/13/14: Experience from Defensive Wins removed * 02/12/14: Changes to Invasion January * 01/30/14: New Monsters: Leviathans of the Deep Void! * 01/29/14: New Obsidian Promo Pack! Limited Time Offer! * 01/21/14: Neo Alystra: Angel of Judgement 2013 December * 12/19/13: New Truthseeker Promo Pack! * 12/06/13: New chest: Reckoning! * 12/05/13: Arena Season VIII: Reckoning has begun! November * 10/29/13: Kingsguard Promo Pack and Double Path Collects * 11/14/13: General Sale! * 11/13/13: New Guild Level cap October * 10/29/13: New Physical Resistance General Katherine! * 10/28/13: Monster Slaying Limited Event! September * 09/25/13: Tribal Power Promo Pack! * 09/05/13: Dungeon Promo Release! August * 08/29/13: Piercing/Resistance Update * 08/27/13: Death Rat Horde! * 08/07/13: New Hero Level Caps! * 08/05/13: General Alliance Update July * 07/25/13: Dominion Official Release * 07/19/13: Dominion Tournament Release (BETA Version) June * 06/27/13: 6/27/12 CA News Update * 06/26/13: Arena Guild Bonuses * 06/25/13: Arena Update * 06/13/13: New Steel Legion Promo Pack * 06/03/13: Arena: Coldsteel Signups are live! May * 05/31/13: General Widget Update, CTAs, and more * 05/29/13: New Cleric General: Dawn * 05/21/13: Hero Powder now dropping! * 05/17/13: 3rd Party Tool and Apps * 05/14/13: Beware 3rd Party Tools * 05/09/13: General Level Cap Raised! New Power Crystals & Potions! April * 04/25/13: New Feature: Daily Bonus! * 04/23/13: Cleric Heal Adjustment * 04/17/13: New General, Guild Power Updates, and More! * 04/09/13: Equipment Update Explanation March * 03/14/13: Big All Around Update January * 01/25/13: New Conquest Path Shop * 01/16/13: Resets and Rollbacks Update * 01/04/13: Arena 6 Results! 2012 December * 12/12/12: 12/12/12 Conquest Update * 12/04/12: Arena Signups, new Battlelust Chest, and Item Archive November * 11/27/12: New Conquest Update * 11/13/12: Updates for Conquest Duels, Land of Earth, and more! * 11/07/12: Land of Earth Goes Live October * 10/08/12: Overkill and Runes Adjustments September * 09/26/12: Trade Market! August * 08/31/12 - Abomination, Ancient Slime! June * 06/29/12 - Brakus, Ancient Warrior of Fire! * 06/13/12 - Level 15 Max Hero Cap! May * 05/24/12 - Poseidon, Atlantean King! April * 04/27/12 - Zolthar of the Mountain! * 04/16/12 - Urmek! * 04/12/12 - Kanbe! * 04/05/12 - Hero Crystals! Achievements Page March *03/29/12 - Feredir and Erynion *03/26/12 - Kessaran, the Undying *03/21/12 - Conquest Duels *03/06/12 - Phoenix Chest *03/06/12 - Accessing Facebook Account via Castle Age HD *03/06/12 - Updated Castle Age HD February *03/01/12 - Frost of the North *02/23/12 - New Quest! Spell Forge *02/09/12 - Live Guild Chat *02/09/12 - New Conquest Achievements *02/08/12 - Vanir and Aesir! Conquest Updates January *01/27/12 - Conquest Update! *01/04/12 - Limited New Years Gift 2011 December *12/13/11 - Conquest Chest! *12/07/11 - IMPORTANT Update to the Guild Conquest Feature Release: *12/06/11 - Guild Conquest! - Conquer and Protect your Lands. November * 11/09/11 - Arena 5 Results! * 11/08/11 - Xelia of the Phantasms! October * 10/17/11 - Arena Season 5! * 10/07/11 - Perdition! * 10/06/11 - Tefaera! September * 9/22/11 - Joan, Valerian Commander! * 9/15/11 - Skill Points from Atlantis! * 9/14/11 - Atlantis II! * 9/02/11 - Rafaria! August * 8/31/11 - Thanatos of Fire and Ice! * 8/23/11 - Tower of Transcendence II! * 8/19/11 - Arena 4 Results! * 8/18/11 - Exploit URL * 8/11/11 - Wrath Chest! New Class Abilities! * 8/04/11 - Ephraline! * 8/03/11 - Pangaea! Malekus! * 8/02/11 - Excavation Quests! July * 7/26/11 - Arena Sign-Ups! * 7/14/11 - Caine! June * 6/30/11 - Typhonus, the Chimera! * 6/23/11 - Alexandria! * 6/06/11 - Anya! May * 5/31/11 - Castle Age Upgrades * 5/17/11 - Ambrosia! * 5/02/11 - Ascension Chests! April * 4/22/11 - Giants! * 4/21/11 - New Origin Quests * 4/20/11 - Shivak! * 4/07/11 - Syren! Monster Codes! * 4/05/11 - Public Monsters! March * 3/30/11 - New Heroes! * 3/24/11 - Land of Mist III * 3/21/11 - New Guild Powers! * 3/14/11 - Festival Timers and Daylight Savings * 3/10/11 - Chaos Mage, Tyxeros! * 3/07/11 - Update! * 3/06/11 - Scheduled Downtime February * 2/26/11 - Maalvus of Ursus! * 2/25/11 - Tower of Transcendence! * 2/15/11 - Festival of the Gods! * 2/11/11 - Land of Mist II * 2/10/11 - Daphne January * 1/28/11 - Oberon * 1/26/11 - Valhalla, the Air Elemental! * 1/26/11 - Arena Season 3 Results! * 1/24/11 - Arena Ends Soon! * 1/21/11 - Level 4 Character Class! * 1/14/11 - Annihilator Chests * 1/14/11 - Dolomar! * 1/6/11 - Guilds now available on iOS! * 1/5/11 - Arena Starts Now! * 1/4/11 - Cleric Balancing 2010 December * 12/30/10 - Therian! * 12/29/10 - Arena 3 sign-ups start today! * 12/17/10 - Return to the Land of Water! * 12/13/10 - Deshara! Guild Battle Updates! * 12/02/10 - Limited Power Shard Gift! November * 11/23/10 - Warrior Priestess, Sanna! * 11/04/10 - Vengeful Assassin, Crissana October * 10/28/10 - Vincent the Vampire * 10/22/10 - Defender Knight, Gawain! * 10/19/10 - Auto-Matching for Guild Battles * 10/18/10 - Golden Egg Favor Point Promotion! * 10/11/10 - Avenging Angel, Azul! September * 9/30/10 - Mystery Life Gift! * 9/27/10 - Lion's Rebellion! * 9/24/10 - Elora! * 9/23/10 - Guild Battles! * 9/17/10 - Mystery Shadow Gift * 9/11/10 - Azalia! Colonel War Ranks! * 9/08/10 - Guild Leaderboards! * 9/07/10 - Gehenna, The Fire Elemental! August * 8/27/10 - Zin! * 8/26/10 - Guilds! * 8/20/10 - Crimson Dagger Gift Released * 8/12/10 - Player Appreciation Gift * 8/10/10 - Oblivion Chests * 8/05/10 - New Gift: Mystery Light Relic! * 8/04/10 - Chance for Additional Arena Tokens / Solara! * 8/03/10 - Server Maintenance - Aug. 4th July * 7/28/10 - Arena Starts Now! * 7/27/10 - Arena Season 2! * 7/21/10 - Suri! * 7/15/10 - Mephistopheles is BACK! * 7/13/10 - The Ivory City * 7/12/10 - Bloodblade Shard! * 7/07/10 - Elin Gift Back for LIMITED Time! / Godric! * 7/05/10 - Reinforcements * 7/01/10 - Limited Time Hero Gift June * 6/23/10 - Vampiress, Adriana * 6/22/10 - War of the Red Plains * 6/14/10 - Monster List * 6/10/10 - Fearless Hunter, Kataan * 6/07/10 - Broken Support Form * 6/04/10 - War! May * 5/28/10 - New Gift: Limited Mystery Green * 5/25/10 - Barbarus, the War-Faring Chieftain! * 5/21/10 - Azriel, Angel of Wrath * 5/20/10 - New Quest Area: Heaven! * 5/14/10 - Alpha Bahamut! * 5/12/10 - Kaiser! * 5/11/10 - Goblin Emporium! * 5/07/10 - New Attack Buttons April * 4/30/10 - Minor, Unannounced updates * 4/21/10 - Bahamut, the Volcanic Dragon * 4/12/10 - Arena Results! * 4/05/10 - Arena Will End Earlier than Originally Planned * 4/01/10 - New Chest: Onslaught! March *3/31/10 - Castle Age News Feed is Back! ( Secret Master and Apprentice Update) *3/22/10 - Arena Begins March 24! Sign up now! *3/16/10 - Arena Coming Soon! *3/11/10 - Master and Apprentice! Ragnarok, the Ice Elemental *3/04/10 - New Achievements! New Gifts! February *2/24/10 - Underworld and Skaar! *2/18/10 - Castle Age Toolbar! *2/17/10 - New monster added. *2/12/10 - New Demi Rewards! *2/10/10 - New Land! *2/05/10 - Property sell prices *2/05/10 - Change to Income *2/03/10 - Raids Updated! Battle Rank! January *1/29/10 - Deathrune Raid *1/21/10 - Feed (CTA) Issues / New Gift and Feeds Fixed! *1/18/10 - Mephistopheles! Excalibur! *1/14/10 - Keep Track of your Army Members *1/06/10 - Reintroduction of the Training Grounds 2009 December *12/22/09 - Dark Legion *12/10/09 - The Masked Update *12/03/09 - Monster Achievements and Other Achievements *12/02/09 - Hero Leveling and Abilities November * 11/25/09 - Achievements * 11/18/09 - Sylvanas + Trident * 11/16/09 - Monster Loot Tab + Demi-Quest Update * 11/11/09 - Undead Realm + Gloves + Quest Consumables * 11/06/09 - New treasure chest system (unannounced) * 11/05/09 - Colossus of Terra + Nobility Tier * 11/03/09 - Gildamesh * 11/02/09 - Minor tweaks and bug fixes to the 10/30/09 update October * 10/30/09 - Summon Cronos, Create Cronus, Elite Guard * 10/02/09 - Demon Realm and Keira Boss September * 9/25/09 - Monster List Updates * 9/21/09 - Update to Dragons Category:News Archive Category:Castle Age Wiki